FATE
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: It's the pilot episode for the ABC Tv Series all from the POV of Charlie, the bass player for Driveshaft and one of the crash survivors. I've decided not to update it anymore and just leave it as a one shot.


**F.A.T.E.**

* * *

###

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the tv series "Lost" nor any of it's characters.

**Summary:  
**The events of "Lost" from the point-of-view of Charlie.

**Rating:  
**R due to language and violence. There is a good deal of blood in the series, and I figure that Charlie would probably have some choice words go through his mind as the plane spirals down in a crash. So yeah, that's the reason for the higher rating.

**Note:  
**If some events or things seem wrong, that is because I am trying to write this story on a weekly basis. I try to type up a new chapter after each episode and, if I get some back story for Charlie wrong, I'm very sorry and I will try to fix it. Once the season is over, and if there are some events or such wrong, then I will edit the story and re-post it up. Each chapter is titled the title of the episode which just aired. Also, the dialogue isn't exactly word for word like the episode. This is mainly because the chapters are typed up right after seeing the ep and I haven't gotten a transcript or anything like that yet. Thanks!

* * *

###

* * *

**Chapter 01: Pilot**

* * *

###

* * *

I'm just a bloody bass player, man. I mean, I don't even know the first thing about tryin' to survive on an island... I don't know the first thing about bein' on an island to begin with. But here I am, looking around at the forlorn faces of the other poor bastards who've gotten stranded with me... god are we a sorry sight. Broken and bloody, bruised and just plain sad. Only thirteen of us are left... thirteen, man!

I'm in a daze. It's like nothin's even real anymore. Everyone's just sittin' around, tryin' to deal with what's happened... it's like we're all walkin' in a dream. The sand's warm beneath me, but the sun's beginnin' to set. Night'll come soon, and it'll find us still sittin' here... in this clouded daze...

* * *

###

* * *

"You'd think they would have come by now"

I look up at Sayid. I can't be sure but I thought he was talkin' to me.

"Huh? Who?" I ask in slight confusion.

He stares ahead, into the flames... or perhaps beyond them. "Anyone."

Sighing, I look back down to my hand. There's little pieces of tape, medical tape from some busted first-aid kit, that I'd taken and wrapped 'round my fingers. Some poor bloke found a lot of pens earlier and I managed to snag one. A nice permanent black pen... perfect for writing.

So I set to work scribbling letters onto my fingers. Sayid's sittin' next to me. The fire we built earlier burns higher and higher, brighter and hotter... but it's not big enough, even I know that.

Sayid looks over, I can see him glance at my hand. I'm still writing. He doesn't ask why. He doesn't say anything as I bold four simple letters onto my hand.

F. A. T. E.

* * *

###

* * *

"Oh shit..." I whisper as the plane suddenly lurches.

Turbulence is something I had hoped we never would have to deal with on this flight. Normally it's a smooth ride.

The plane bumps again, harder this time. I close my eyes as over and over it happens. Someone goes flying into the air. Guess they forget to fasten their belt. I can hear the engines screaming, people gasping in horror... but I keep my eyes closed tight.

Oxygen masks fall from the overhead compartments and, if not for the poor soul sitting next to me, I'd never have known. Nodding my thanks, I secure the mask over my face... but I close my eyes again. Maybe if I don't think about it, it'll stop. Maybe this is all just a bad dream and I'll wake up safe and sound, already in L.A.

Another jerk and suddenly the sound of air. I can feel my hair start flying backwards behind me. Bloody hell, what the fuck's happening?!

I open my eyes... only to look over my shoulder and find that the plane has no tail.

A stomach churning dip rocks the aircraft upwards. Then, the front of the plane cracks, spiraling away into the air.

I start to panic as, what is left of the plane, spins out of control. I can't tell if I'm on the floor or the ceiling anymore as it spins faster and faster until...

There's a bone jarring stop... and all just, goes black.

* * *

###

* * *

"So, what exactly do you think it was?" I ask, to no one in particular.

The strange noise has stopped, for now, but I'd swear the trees were movin'. And, it was just the leaves... but the entire bloody tree.

Jack turns around, walking back towards the fire. He doesn't answer me... probably 'cause he doesn't know either. No one does... No one even knows where in hell we are.

"What was it?" I ask again.

Sayid shakes his head at me, "Don't know." he says with his accented English. "Don't want to know."

I look back out into the woods... the jungle... whatever the hell it is. Nothing even stir now. It's just unnatural...

It doesn't look like I'll be gettin' much sleep tonight.

* * *

###

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

I look up at Kate as we walk. Not long ago, I'd decided that sittin' around feeling useless wasn't really the best way to handle this situation. So, I left in search of the plane's cockpit with Jack and Kate.

"Me?" I reply with a slight smile, "I'd be thrilled. Been waiting."

"Have you ever met anyone?"

Kate looks back at me for a second, but then continues to trudge up the hill.

I shake my head, "No, that would be unlikely."

I let her ponder this a minute before goin' on.

"I look familiar though, right?"

She nods, "Yeah..."

Hurrying, I stand almost beside her, "Can't quite place it?"

Wow, this girl might just know who I am. Wouldn't that be somethin'?

"No, I can't." she answers.

A slight blush comes to my cheeks, "Yeah. I think I know."

She glances over at me, "You do?"

With a quick breath I start singin'. It's kind of high pitched but hey, I was only a backup vocal. "You are everybody! You are everybody!" I stop, "You've never heard that song?"

Kate shakes her head with a slight laugh, "I've heard it, I just don't know what the hell it..."

I stop her, "That's us, Driveshaft." I say with pride, "Look the ring, second tour of Finland." hurriedly I show her the ring on my finger. "You've never heard of Driveshaft?"

"The band?" she asks in disbelief.

I nod, "Yeah, the band."

"You are in Driveshaft?"

Why doesn't she believe me? "I am in Driveshaft. I play bass." I reply.

"Serious?" her eyes get a bit huge as she stares at me.

I smile, "Yeah, Charlie. Track three. You know, I do backing vocal."

We had actually begun to have a rather good conversation. I was about to get one of her friend's phone numbers which, score... til Jack had to go and ruin all my fun. 'We gotta keep movin'' he says. Bloody hell why? It's not like the cockpit's goin' anywhere. We're stranded on a godforsaken island for pete's sake!

I sigh, following behind Kate and Jack as we continue our dreary march through the trees and grass and bamboo... where in hell are we?

* * *

###

* * *

What I wouldn't give for a fix right now. Luckily, we've reached the plane... even though the sky opened up on us. It was like the world was endin', that rain. Drenchin' and pourin' and all around just miserable. I'm glad I was wearing long sleeves.

We peer inside. There's dead bodies everywhere and the plane's up on one end, the cockpit hidden in the trees. Looks like a climb. Jack goes first, followed by Kate, then myself. I'd comment on the nice view from behind but my mind was a tad more focused on puttin' one hand in front of the other.

I hear pounding up ahead and, just as I get situated, one of the pilot's bodies comes flying at me. Course, neither Kate nor Jack take much notice.

"I'm fine. Charlie's fine by the way. I'm okay." I call up to them as they enter the cockpit.

Now looks like as good a time as any. Quickly, I duck into the bathroom near the cockpit door. I kneel down next to the sink, feeling just under it, up near the wall. With a quick pull I stand back up, a small plastic bag and syringe, attached to a piece of tape, in my hand.

A sigh escapes me as I hurriedly remove one of my shoes and the sock. A few seconds pass as I inject the cocaine. Feels bloody good after such a tryin' day, I have to say.

"Charlie?!"

Kate's voice brings me to the present and I quickly cap the needle, shoving it and the bag into my jacket pocket. Putting my shoe back on, with the sock, I open the door.

Kate turns, looking at me strangely, "What were you doing in the bathroom?"

I just stare back. Partially because I can already feel the drug in my bloodstream and partially because I don't have an answer for the girl.

"What?" I ask.

Then... somethin goes terribly wrong.

* * *

###

* * *

Fuck! Oh shit! I'm gonna die! Why in hell was I going to L.A.? Why?!

I'm running. Rain pours down upon me. The hood of my jacket has slipped off but I could care less. I'm bloody scared out of my damn mind!

It's coming! Whatever the hell 'it' is!

Jack and Kate are ahead of me, running like their lives depended on it. Bloody right the do! All of our lives do! I just hope...

Something catches my foot and I fall, face first into the mud. Turnin', I see my shoe, the same damned foot that I was shootin' up earlier, caught in a mess of tree roots. Damn trees!

"HEY!" I call out, hopin' someone will come back for me.

Jack turns, he hesitates, but only for a moment. He pulls and twists at the roots 'round my ankle, but they won't bloody give.

"RUN!" Jack shouts, and I jump to my feet and dash away, not looking back.

* * *

###

* * *

"It's the pilot." Jack says, stepping out of the bushes.

Bloody hell... I think, looking up into the tree again. My stomach turns as I see blood seeping down the limbs. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Kate seems happy at findin' Jack again. Makes me wonder what makes that bugger so special.

However, there is one other thought, above all others, that my mind finds more important...

Looking back up at the tree, I point to the pilot's dead body.

"Guys..." I say, gettin' their attention as I swallow the lump in my throat, "How does somethin' like that happen?"

* * *

###

* * *

**TBC...  
  
**


End file.
